Japanese Idol
by teganml
Summary: Kagome tries out for Japanese Idol! (American Idol brought to Japan, quite obviously.) What could happen? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Tokyo Auditions

4.30.03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of it's characters, or American Idol. If I did I would not be writing a fan fic.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to my fans of my other Inu Yasha fic, but I wanted to do something light, airy and fun, and I had this great Idea. This fic is purely humour, no romance involved. At all. Period. Okay, there might be a little (most likely not Inu/Kag, Mir/San, or any other likely couples), but I'm not revealing anything because I don't have anything planned. I'm just going to write and have fun with this.  
  
Chapter 1: Tokyo Auditions.  
  
Kagome Higurashi settled back into her sleeping bag. It was going to be a long night, but it was all worth it to try out for Japanese Idol tomorrow. There were tons of people in front of her, but more behind her. It wasn't even the day of the auditions yet and people were lining up by the hundreds!  
  
She had heard of the popularity of 'American Idol' in the States, and had thought it would be great if she could get her talent recognized, not to mention a 150,000,000 yen recording contract! [Which equals $1,261,485.40. Closest to $1,000,000 I could be bothered to get.] But there were so many people here, it would be a fantasy to think about getting into the top 10, not even winning!  
  
--  
  
When she woke up the next morning, all she could think about was getting inside. It was the middle of winter, how could they be so inconsiderate? She was freezing out here, not even sure she would get a number to go inside, for heaven's sakes! But just then the host, Rintaro Sawamura, came by handing out numbers.  
  
He looked at Kagome. "You have a pretty face. Hopefully you have talent, because I can't give these cards to just anyone." He handed her a number card. What ignorance! Kagome thought. She had half a mind to make him turn around and slap him in HIS face with that card, but she didn't want to risk getting kicked out.  
  
An unfortunate boy, a little older than Kagome, who hadn't gotten a card, walked up to her. "Please," he begged her, "My name is Toshiyuki Fujiwara, remember it because I'll be famous someday, if you please give me your number. I'll give you anything for it! 100,000 yen! What do you say?"  
  
"I say no! I really want this chance too!" She had never been that rude in her life, but the cold was freezing the polite part of her brain. The man looked sad and at the same time angry, but luckily the doors to the audition building opened and Kagome hurried inside.  
  
All of the other people with numbers sat in a large room, plenty of chairs for almost everyone. Kagome wasn't almost everyone, and had to stand while she called her family to tell them she got in. "Hello, Higurashi residence!"  
  
"Mom! It's me!"  
  
"Oh, Kagome, I'll put you on speakerphone!" [Do they have speakerphone in Japan? Ah, well.] "Kagome is on the phone! Come here," Kagome heard her mother calling.  
  
"Mom! Grandpa! Souta! I got a number, now I'm waiting to be judged!" She could hear her family cheering for her. Then she heard something not on the phone: "Will all the contenders please come to the center of the room?" It was Rintaro. "I have to go, I'm really sorry! I'll call back after I've been judged! Wish me luck!"  
  
"GOOD LUCK!" Everyone yelled back. "BYE KAGOME!" She said goodbye, and hung up smiling. Then she walked to the center of the large room, where everyone was already gathered.  
  
"I know you all want to get to the real judging immediately, but the judges have many cities to be in, so you'll go through a smaller talent screening first. We want to know if you're really good enough or...um...yeah..." Rintaro trailed off. Kagome knew he was about to say 'bad enough,' she had heard how the show in the States had made fun of the ones who were really bad.  
  
They were led into a small black room a few at a time. They sang their song one by one, and they were told if they were going back home or facing the real judges. It broke Kagome's heart to see other people have their dreams broken, but she was told to stay. Oh wonderful, she thought, does this mean I'm good or awful?  
  
After the smaller screening was done, it was time for the big-time. She waited for hours, watching others come out of the door either crushed or ecstatic. And finally, they called her number.  
  
"Will number 1190747 please enter the judging room?" Kagome walked through the doors and found herself face-to-face with...  
  
Now it's where you come in! Who should the judges be? For the Simon-type judge and the Randy-type judge, your choices are: Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kouga, and Shippou. Hey, we can pretend he's older.  
  
For the Paula-type judge, you can choose from: Sango, Kikyou, Kaede, Rin (We can pretend she's older too.), and Yura of the Hair. Yes, Yura of the Hair. Got a problem with her?  
  
When you review, just put in your vote. So it would be something like,  
  
Wow, you're story is so amazingly wonderfully awesome! I love it!  
  
Simon: (your character of choice here)  
  
Randy: (your character of choice here)  
  
Paula: (you character of choice here)  
  
YOU MAY NOT CHOOSE THE SAME CHARACTER FOR SIMON AND RANDY!!  
  
That's it for now, please review! I'll love you forever! Cheers, Tegan-sama. 


	2. The Real Auditions

5.1.03  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or American Idol. If I did I'd be so rich that I could afford a new computer.  
  
Author's Notes: I got one review. Yay? But, I'm sick, so hey, here goes. (Doesn't it seem like I only update my fics when I'm sick?)  
  
Chapter 2: The Real Auditions.  
  
...Sesshomaru, Kaede, and Miroku, the three by-now-famous Japanese Idol judges. "Your name is...?" Miroku asked her.  
  
"Ka...Kagome Higurashi," Kagome managed to get out. She was so nervous she nearly forgot her own name.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"And ye will be singing..." Kaede waited for Kagome to finish the sentence.  
  
"My Will by dream," Kagome answered. [People, I'm drawing a blank on Japanese songs here. You can help me out in this department by giving me the names of some, can't you?]  
  
"Okay then. Start singing," Sesshomaru said, a bit rudely. He looked very bored, like he had other places he would rather be.  
  
A bit startled, Kagome started singing:  
  
"sotto mezameru  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
'ato sukoshi' to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute  
itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no  
aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni  
tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo-"  
  
They stopped her right in the middle of the song, everyone staring at her like she was an alien. "That..." Kaede stuttered, "That was wonderful. Ye have real talent. Ye will go on to the next round." Sesshomaru and Miroku nodded along dumbly. Kaede held out a pink sheet of paper saying that she had passed the auditions.  
  
Kagome screamed and hugged Kaede, Sesshomaru, and Miroku, but ended Miroku's hug quickly when he tried to feel her up. Was that normal? Stay calm, she thought, you don't want to slap him and get kicked out. She ran out of the room, saw Rintaro, and hugged him, then shoved the pink paper in his face.  
  
"I see I made a good choice. Congratulations, Kagome!" he said. How did he know my name? Kagome wondered, confused. I don't think I ever told it to him...Ah, well.  
  
She dialed up her family quickly, and got Souta on the phone. "Souta, I got in! I made it past the auditions!"  
  
"I knew you would, Onee-san! Kagome got in!" he shouted. Next Kagome's mother came on the phone.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so happy for you! Maybe you'll...WIN!" she sounded like she was going to faint from happiness.  
  
"Um, yeah, I could. I doubt it though."  
  
"Don't be such a baka, Onee-san! Of course you'll win! You're the best!" Souta interrupted. Kagome grinned at his comment.  
  
"Arigatou Nee-chan [Isn't that what it is? Hm. You tell me.], but I don't know. There are other talented people in Tokyo, plus this is just the first stop on their tour of five other cities!" She could hear Souta sighing on the other end.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Ane. If you don't win, that means they're crazy!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "I'm going to go now, I'll be home soon! It's a good thing everything's taking place in Tokyo besides the auditions, so I won't be too far away! Bye!" She hung up the phone and went to talk to some of the other contestants. Some people who made it sang for her, and everyone that was chosen was incredibly talented. Kagome started to worry even more, and she smiled to herself when she imagined what Souta would say. 'They're all awful! You'll definitely win!'  
  
Then she heard Rintaro clapping for attention. All of you will be requested back here in two weeks! In the meantime, go home, or you could stay in a hotel if where you live is too far away, but we won't be paying for you. Everyone's auditioned now, so you can leave! Bye!"  
  
On her way out the door to catch the train back home [I don't know if a train goes anywhere near the family shrine, but you see, I have this book, Richard Scarry's Busy, Busy World, and it talks about how crowded the train is in Tokyo. Yes.], Rintaro stopped Kagome. "Congratulations again, Kagome. It's really odd for someone as young as you to make it. How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"That's amazing! I thought you were even older! You're very talented for someone of your age."  
  
Kagome was surprised. "Have you ever even heard me sing?"  
  
"No, but you must be somewhat talented to make it past the auditions. They can't just let you in on looks, you know." Kagome turned red. It was getting a bit strange now, what he was saying. Why was every guy hitting on her? There had been many more than just Rintaro and Miroku during the wait for them to call her number. Somehow I don't think Kagome Sawamura sounds very good, Kagome thought, blushing already.  
  
"Right, well, I, um have to go now if I want to catch the train. See you later, Rintaro!"  
  
"Two weeks! Don't forget!" He called back.  
  
--  
  
Kagome ran down to the train station, and got there just in time to see the 9:00 PM train leave. Wonderful, she thought, Now what'll I do? Just then, Miroku rolled up in his car. "Need a ride?"  
  
"Oh, no," Kagome told him. She didn't really feel like getting in a car with Miroku, it was a very strange offer. "My...my mom is going to pick me up here."  
  
"Well, I'll wait with you here. I don't want anything bad happening to a future star before her career even takes off. A deserted train station is kind of a shady place to be hanging around at night."  
  
"Um. Thank you. I'll just call her so that she doesn't forget now," Kagome said, looking at her feet. Had he really just said a future star? She took her cell-phone out of her pocket. Now that she thought of it, she should have remembered it was there and called right when she had seen the train leaving. When her mom picked up, Kagome had a very loud conversation with her so that Miroku would hear. "HI MOM. DON'T FORGET TO PICK ME UP AT THE TRAIN STATION!"  
  
Unfortunately, her mother thought Kagome was yelling because she couldn't hear, and yelled back. "WHAT? I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT PICKING YOU UP AT THE TRAIN STATION!" Kagome could see Miroku smirking a little out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"WELL, YOU SAID YOU WOULD. COME PICK ME UP!" After she had hung up, Kagome sat on a bench and sighed. "My mom. Always had a bad memory."  
  
"Ah," Miroku said. "Well, would you like to sit in the car? It must be cold out there."  
  
"Actually, I'm fine," Kagome told him, shivering. She couldn't forget about her 'hug' with him. Miroku stepped out of the car then, and Kagome started to get worried for some reason. He had said it himself, a deserted train station is a shady place to be hanging around at night. But all Miroku did was sit down next to her and give her his jacket. Kagome smiled. "Thanks." Then he put his arm around her. "Um..." Kagome trailed off. As long as he wasn't doing anything...  
  
Then she felt his hand on her breast. A car rolled up just in time, and Kagome jumped off of the bench and away from Miroku's hand. "Hey! Look! It's my mom! I have to go! I'll see you in two weeks! Bye!" And she ran off to the car, blushing madly.  
  
Miroku watched the car disappearing into the distance. Now why do they always do that... he wondered.  
There, now you have my second chapter up. Thanks to Mel, who reviewed and gave me her ideas for the judges, which I used! This turned into an interesting chapter...I think Kagome could charge against Miroku for sexual abuse...Hmmm... 


	3. Kagome Comes Home

4.11.04...*cough*  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Author's Notes:So, happy Easter everyone! I'm eating a plastic egg full of jellybeans while I write this, as it's obviously the only way to celebrate the resurrection of Christ.  
  
I really want to work more on this. Company of a Stranger is my more popular fic by far, but I love this one because...um...I don't know. I just do. ^^;; I wrote an American Idol parody for my Creative Writing class, I just like the concept, and being able to make fun of things.  
  
Again, if you know good Japanese artists that you think have songs people would sing for an "Idol" contest, tell me! At the moment I have people like, Ayumi Hamasaki, Utada Hikaru, and Gackt, but that's not nearly enough. Help a girl out, would you?  
  
One more thing. I'm going to stop peppering the story with my idiotic attempts at Japanese. Okay, I might stick in a "-chan" or "baka" here and there, or an "arigatou," but nothing else. Just think of everything someone says or thinks as translated from Japanese.  
  
Chapter 3: Kagome Comes Home.  
  
Kagome hurried into the car, anxious to get away from Miroku, and more importantly, his hands. 'If he acts like that all the time, it's going to make my whole experience on the show very uncomfortable...' she thought, sadly. She wanted to remember her time on "Japanese Idol" as fun, even if she didn't win. 'Which,' she reminded herself, 'I most certainly won't.'  
  
If she wanted people to still see her as, well, her, back home, she had to keep her feet on the ground. She climbed into the car and was greeted by an enthusiastic scream by her mother and...Souta, and her grandpa.  
  
"What are all of you doing here?" she asked, but she was happily surprised all the same.  
  
"Well," Kagome's mother started, somewhat apologetically, "I told Souta I was going to pick you up, and he wanted to come along. He just wouldn't take no for an answer. And your grandpa didn't want to stay in the house alone." She glared at Grandpa, as if to scold him for being so childish.  
  
Kagome laughed. "It's okay. In fact, it's great that you all came to see me."  
  
"And it's great that you're not in tears right now. Congratulations, Kagome! I'm sure Japan will love you."  
  
"Don't be silly, Mom, of course they will! I knew that Kagome would get in all along!" Souta chimed in. Her mom started the car and they were off home. All through town, people were stopping their car to ask whether Kagome had made it or not. When Kagome's friend Chiaki saw the pink paper that showed Kagome had made it through, she went into hysterics. ("Kagome! Wait until I tell everyone! They're all going to be proud of you, you're going to be a star!") Kagome smiled, but this was exactly what she didn't want.  
  
--  
  
The two weeks before she had to go back to Tokyo went by in a blur. Everyone was so proud of her. Her name was mentioned in the morning announcements at school for the first time ever, and everyone in the class clapped.  
  
However, the best part was when Hojo, the cutest boy in school, came up to her and asked, "Kagome, before you leave for Tokyo, do you want to go out for dinner or something? Only if you want to, you know, I mean, you're famous now and you probably don't..." He trailed off, looking nervous.  
  
"Of course!" Kagome answered, blushing wildly. "This Friday then?"  
  
With that to look forward to, Kagome walked home, feeling like the happiest girl in the world.  
  
--  
  
More author's notes: Man, this chapter took me forever to write, and I didn't even right that much. Don't worry, all of the Japanese Idol action will resume next week, and we'll get a peek into Kagome and Hojo's date, since I know that's all what you really want. ;D Don't worry, it's just a date, I won't turn them into long-term boyfriend and girlfriend. After all, like I said at the beginning, I'm not turning this into any heavy romance. 


End file.
